


Endorphins

by Saucery



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Drama, Embedded Images, Falling In Love, Fanmix, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe, longing for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endorphins

* * *

 

01\. **Black Lab** \- Learn To Crawl // 02. **Sub Focus feat. Alex Clare** \- Endorphins (Fred V  & Grafix Remix) // 03. **Mumford & Sons** \- Hopeless Wanderer // 04. **Arctic Monkeys** \- I Wanna Be Yours // 05. **Vertical Horizon** \- Everything You Want // 06. **Sinead O’Connor** \- Your Green Jacket // 07. **Red Hot Chili Peppers** \-  Savior // 08. **Death Cab For Cutie** \- Lovesong // 09. **Powderfinger** \- (Baby I’ve Got You) On My Mind // 10. **Fatboy Slim** \- Praise You // 11. **The Killers** \- When You Were Young // 12. **Jaymes Young** \- Habits Of My Heart // 13. **The Whitlams** \- Fall For You // 14. **Phantogram** \- Never Going Home // 15. **Ryan Adams** \- Desire // 16. **Tiger Lou** \- All I Have // 17. **The Postal Service** \- Such Great Heights // 18. **U2** \- The Miracle (Of Joey Ramone) // 19. **Tom Petty** \- Square One // 20. **Mutemath** \- You Are Mine // 21. **VAST** \- Take Me With You // 22. **Triggerfinger** \- I Follow Rivers // 23. **Kings Of Leon** \- Use Somebody // 24. **Simple Minds** \- Don’t You Forget About Me // 25. **OneRepublic** \- Mercy

**([LISTEN](http://8tracks.com/saucery/endorphins))**

* * *

 


End file.
